gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Company Guard
Hello, I'm Lord William Brawlmartin of the East India Trading Company. during the past few months the Company Guard has suffered a dramatic downfall. we are now down on me and are badly needed men. but are still GM is Lord William Brawlmartin. His past leaders for example, : Maxamillion, Jason, Kidd, and others have left or moved on to others. How The Company Guard Fell During the War of the Paradoxian vs England, Lord William foolishly left the EITC and put King John at the moment in charge. the past few weeks while he was not online Captain Leon managed to take over control of the Company Guard, and during that time he had framed Lord William. He turned his men against him and when William came to recognize it was too late. William had tried to convince his men he was framed but they did not believe him. finally, King John Breasly came online and set things straight and gave the guild back to William. but in the middle of that time before William had got the guild the company had fell. 86 to 35. William was shocked. as the days went by more men dropped out. until their was 10 men left. Currently in the guild now their are only 4. William has gone to abassa many times to recruit but because of the slow business to recruit when ever he got men because of the shortage of numbers. They would immediately drop out. How The Company Guard Can Be Saved Lord William can only recruit so fast and its nearly impossible to find men that quickly. The Company Guard is only asking for people who are willing to join the EITC. We will not force any one to join. The company guard is legendary so this guild is the 2nd oldest EITC guild currently. Where you can find the company guard and where we recruit at; we recruit at..... *Tortuga *'Server Abassa' *'Middle of the field' You Must also Have the Lvl Requirements to Join.... *'Must Be LvL 20 - 50 ' *'Must Have Unlimited Access' *'Must Have The Official EITC Uniform' Please Leave In comments if You Wish To Join the Company Guard. Lord William Brawlmartin Lord William Brawlmartin would sincerely appreciate you to join The Co. Guard ''' ''I Lord William Brawlmartin will accept any one who wishes to join that has a good background and has the Lvl requirements to join and if you join all members who join will be promoted to veteran. '' ''When you join The Company Guard you will experience the life of royalty!'' ''Fair Winds and a Following Sea!'' ''[[User:William Brawlmaritn|'Lord William']] [[User talk:William Brawlmaritn|'Brawlmartin']] 23:50, October 10, 2011 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin'' '' '' '' '' The Company Guard has sadly been shutdown for no active business and has been replaced with a new EITC guild by the name of the Co. Mercenaries. The Company Guard will be remembered as a good guild. Thank you all for understanding. Sincerly, [[User:William Brawlmaritn|'''Lord William]] [[User talk:William Brawlmaritn|'Brawlmartin']] 18:31, November 8, 2011 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin . . . Category:Guilds Category:EITC Guilds Category:Deleted Guilds Category:POTCO